


The One Where Everyone Finds Out (like literally everyone)

by diagonaltoast



Series: Jazzalil Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, But not so much of a dick that he's a homophobe, Everyone is in sixth year, F/F, Genuinely forgot he was dead, Gryffindor SB, Gryffindor Schwoopsie, He's still a dick, Hufflepuff Grant, Hufflepuff Jemilla, Hufflepuff Keeri, Hufflepuff Tiblyn, I had meant for the rest of the tribe to be more involved in this, Mentions Snape, Ravenclaw Chorn, Ravenclaw Emberly, Ravenclaw Zazzalil, Slytherin Ducker, Slytherin Molag, and couldn't be bothered to change it, but then McGonagall happened, except Tiblyn Chorn and SB, who are in fifth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diagonaltoast/pseuds/diagonaltoast
Summary: Jemilla and Zazzalil have been dating in secret for almost three months now, but a mix-up with their ties leads to them being found out.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Series: Jazzalil Hogwarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705015
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	The One Where Everyone Finds Out (like literally everyone)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what house and year everyone is in, check the tags.

Zazzalil woke slowly to sunlight streaming on her face. She took a moment to get her bearings and remember where she was, before smiling and resting her head back on Jemilla’s chest.

The two girls had been dating for almost three months now, but still hadn’t told anyone (Keeri had found out accidentally by catching them making out behind the greenhouses once, but had promised not to tell anyone until the girls were ready). At first they had kept it to themselves because they wanted to be sure that this was definitely something that they both wanted and it wouldn’t fizzle out within a couple of weeks and throw The Tribe’s (as their friend group liked to refer to themselves) whole dynamic off kilter for a little while, like what had happened with Jemilla and Schwoopsie the year before.

It had been long enough now that both girls were certain that this was what they wanted, preferably for a very long time, but during those first few weeks they had become slightly addicted to the game that came with sneaking around. They had decided that they wanted to see just how long they could keep the ‘just friends’ farce up before they were eventually found out, going as far as to have a bet with Keeri about which person would be at fault for the others finding out.

Right now, they were in the room of requirement (which Zazzalil had stumbled upon while trying to find a suitable secret date spot after she and Jemilla had determined that going to Hogsmeade together would be too obvious). They had managed to sneak out after hours the night before, Jemilla being a prefect had its perks, and had ended up falling asleep together, Zazzalil on top of Jemilla, on the couch in the ‘romantic date night’ room that had been materialised for them, after a long, hot and heavy make-out. As evidenced by the robes strewn across the floor.

Zazzalil waking up first was an incredibly rare occurrence, and she decided to make the most of it by trying to settle back in to get a few more minutes of sleep, as she knew that as soon as Jemilla woke up she would be getting them both up and ready for the day. Unfortunately for Zazzalil, her small readjustment had woken Jemilla up anyway, and she sighed in resignation as her girlfriend yawned and sluggishly reached up to rub her eyes with one hand, keeping the other wrapped around Zazzalil’s waist. 

“Is it morning?” Jemilla asked, blinking her eyes open then wincing as they were exposed to the sun. “Guess that answers that question.” She took a few moments to let her eyes adjust, then patted Zazzalil’s back as she said, “time to get up.”

Zazzalil groaned in protest, wrapping herself tighter around her girlfriend. “Nooooo, just a few more minutes.”

“What’s the time?”

“Early, let’s go back to sleep.”

Jemilla sighed, amused at her girlfriend’s antics, before shooting up into a sitting position (causing Zazzalil to whine loudly as she was forced upright, then fell backwards), after reading the clock that had materialised on the wall.

“Shit.” She spoke urgently as she tried to pull Zazzalil up into a seated position. “We’re late for breakfast.”

“Who caaarrreeessss.” Zazzalil dragged out as she laid back as dead weight, not letting Jemilla get even close to pulling her up. “I’m always late for breakfast.”

“Yes, you are. But I am always perfectly on time.” 

That woke Zazzalil up, and she was suddenly sitting straight up next to her secret girlfriend, wearing a similar panicked expression. “Shit.” She reiterated. “You don’t think people will be suspicious when we show up late together do you?”

“Of course people will be suspicious Zazzalil! But maybe if we get down there as soon as possible so that we’re only a little late, rather that rushing in at the last second or missing it completely like you usually do, it will be slightly less suspicious.”

“Right.”

“Here, quick, get dressed.” Jemilla spoke hurriedly as she got up and threw Zazzalil her robes and a tie from the mess on the floor.

“Thanks.” Zazzalil got ready as fast as she could, and when she finished and looked up Jemilla was already ready and standing by the door waiting to leave.

“Do you think we should get there at the same time, or should I arrive a few minutes before you?”

“I think that if you show up late by yourself, that on its own will cause suspicion, at least if you’re with me you have an excuse.” Zazzalil reasoned.

“This might be the one time in our lives that I am glad that you are late for everything Zazz. You should try to savour it.” Jemilla teased as she looked down at her girlfriend affectionately. 

“Oh, I will.” Zazzalil reassured, “I’m also going to bring it up every time you complain about me being late from now on.” Jemilla rolled her eyes, both amused and annoyed. “But that’s something for another time,” Zazzalil brought them back to the matter at hand. “Everyone knows that we’re friends, so us showing up together won’t be weird. It’ll just be like any other morning, except that you’ll be a little late and I’ll be a little earlier than usual.”

“A little later?” Jemilla asked incredulously, after all breakfast had only started about twenty minutes ago.

“Not the point right now Jemilla!”

“Right.” Jemilla agreed. “You ready?”

Zazzalil nodded. “Let’s go.”

What neither girl realised as they walked out the door and made their way down to the Great Hall however, was that in her rush to get them both ready, and their collective rush to get to breakfast as soon as possible, Jemilla had made a small but crucial mix up with their ties. Jemilla was wearing Zazzalil’s blue and silver Ravenclaw tie, while Zazzalil herself was sporting black and yellow.

When they arrived at the Great Hall the two girls paused outside for a moment to take a deep breath and compose themselves before walking calmly through the door. Once inside they paused again while looking around, then made a beeline for their friends once they had spotted them.

As they made there way over, they were still too far in their own heads, slightly panicking about the whole situation, to notice that several of the students they walked past were staring before turning back to whisper furiously to one another.

When they reached their group of friends, Zazzalil and Jemilla took a seat next to each other at one end of the group so that Zazzalil was between Jemilla and Keeri, with Schwoopsie next to Keeri, and Smelly Balls next to her. Straight across from Jemilla sat Molag, then Ducker, Tiblyn, Chorn, Emberly, and Grant.

Jemilla and Zazzalil immediately started piling food on their plates, suddenly realising how hungry they both were, before slowly realising how quiet everyone was being and looking up to find the whole group staring at them. “What…?” They questioned simultaneously, slightly creeped out by all the attention they were suddenly getting. 

Collectively realising how obvious they were being and seeming to come out of a trance like state, the rest of The Tribe all quickly murmured, “nothing.” And tried to nonchalantly get back to their own breakfasts and conversations. (Though Tiblyn, the youngest and most innocent of the group, did start to question, “Why are you Wear- “ before Ducker hurriedly cut her of by kicking her under the table and whispering, “I’ll explain later.”).

“Uh… It’s obviously not ‘nothing,’ what’s up?” Jemilla questioned, before flinching and rubbing the spot where Zazzalil, who had realised that if they ignored their friends weird moods it would save the girls from being questioned themselves, had elbowed her to try and get her to shut up.

“It really is nothing, I guess we’re just wondering why you two showed up late… together?” Molag asked, smirking victoriously. She and the rest of The Tribe had suspected for the past few weeks that there was something going on between the two girls, and this, showing up late together wearing each other’s ties, all but confirmed it.

Jemilla froze as she realised that they hadn’t actually come up with a specific explanation, but Zazzalil, ever the quick thinker, replied, “I asked her to wake me up this morning so that I didn’t miss breakfast again.”

Jemilla jumped on the explanation, “yeah, and I figured there wasn’t much point in me coming down early, like usual, then go wake Zazz up, before coming down again. So, I decided to sleep in a little myself for once, and just come down with her.”

It would have been a pretty solid explanation had it not been for Emberly deciding to join in on Molag’s teasing and asking, “uh huh, right. But Zazz, why didn’t you just ask Chorn or I to wake you up? We are in the same dorm after all, and Chorn is just down the hall.”

“Fuuuck.” Was whispered under Zazzalil’s breath, quiet enough that only Jemilla and Keeri heard, the latter of whom was smirking along with the rest of the group and trying not to burst out laughing, before she tried to quickly come up with an explanation to the question. “Uh, Because…” Lightbulb. “Because, I still wanted to sleep in at least a little bit, which I knew Jemilla would let me do if I asked her, she’s nice that way. You, on the other hand, always want to get to and meal early, so that you have enough time to savour it and try to figure out how any new dish was made, and would have woken me up early to come with you so that you didn’t forget later while you were immersed in the food. And Chorn, well they would have just woken me up early to be an asshole.”

Emberly thought on this for a moment, before realising that she couldn’t really dispute it. “Yeah okay, fair enough.”

“Chorn.” Chorn agreed.

Grant was the one to speak up next, though he was more confused than teasing. “Wait but… how did Jemilla even get into the Ravenclaw tower?”

Jemilla just scoffed, insulted. “Uhh, excuse you, I know how to sole a freakin riddle.” 

After that, the conversation moved on and Jemilla and Zazzalil let out a sigh of relief as the topic was seemingly forgotten and breakfast went on as usual.

Zazzalil’s first class of the day was transfiguration, a class that the sixth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had together this year, so she, Jemilla, Keeri, Emberly and Grant all walked to class together as soon as breakfast was over. This, of course, meant that Jemilla and Zazzalil did not get any time alone in the short time between the end of breakfast and the start of class, and so were still none the wiser to their mistake.

As they walked into class, Professor McGonagall was already there, in cat form, sitting on her desk. She tilted her head as she watched Jemilla and Zazzalil walk in and debated the merits of letting them know about their little mishap. However, she then thought over the countless nights in the past few months when she would check the Marauders Map (a gift from one Harry Potter at the end of his sixth year, declaring that he would not be back and so he no longer had a use for it, but maybe she would. She had taken to using it each night before bed to check that all the students were in the right place) and see the two girls out and about together.

The Professor had never managed to catch them in the act as she never took the map out of her chambers with her, not wanting to get caught with, and questioned about, it. This meant that she had never been able to catch or punish them for all the times they had been out of bed after hours. She decided that, with all the sneaking about that the girls had been doing (and one of them being a prefect no less!) that the least they deserved was a little embarrassment.

As McGonagall had been contemplating all this, the last few of her students straggled through the door, and she brought herself back to her human form to start her lesson.

The Tribe, sans Jemilla and Zazzalil, had wanted to meet up during the day to discuss a plan of action, they wanted to be able to break the news to the girls in a way that would cause them major embarrassment, but also let them know that they had The Tribe’s full support. Unfortunately, they realised that, all of them meeting up together would leave the two girls open to seeing each other alone, realising what they had done, switching the ties back, and going on to pretend like nothing happened. So, they resorted to just keeping the two sixth years either apart, or making sure they were only together in the presence of someone else.

They were also praying that none of the professors would comment on it. Which seemed to have worked because, while there were some mixed facial reactions, some amused, some curious, some confused, (and one look of outright disgust from Snape, not because they were both girls, but rather just because of the circumstances that would have had to have taken place for them to be in such a situation) none of them ever said anything outright to the girls in question.

It was now dinner time and the whole school was seated, enjoying their food and conversation. Except for Jemilla and Zazzalil. Every time they went to so much as slightly turn their heads to speak to one another, one of their friends would immediately pull their attention away, and they had noticed similar things occurring throughout the day, but could not, for the life of them, figure out why.

Finally, as Zazzalil had turned to ask Jemilla to pass her the potatoes and instead had Tiblyn practically throw some at her, she snapped. “Okay, what the fuck is wrong with you people?!” she exclaimed, while standing up in defiance.

“I’m sorry, what was that, Ms. Spier?” Professor McGonagall had suddenly materialised by her side, staring down at her disapprovingly.

“Shi- oot, sorry Professor, I didn’t mean to swear. But these people are driving me crazy!” Zazzalil turned back to her friends. “And I don’t know why! All I know is that they’ve been really weird about something all day, making all these weird ‘subtle’ comments, and wont even let me look at Jemilla, let alone get a minute alone with her!” She was visibly frustrated, but when she turned back to McGonagall and saw the meaningful look being directed at her, it turned to slight desperation. “You know what it is don’t you? Please, just tell me what’s going on professor.” She was almost ready to beg on her knees at this point.

Professor McGonagall however, decided that she didn’t want to give in quite so easily, and so settled on a slightly cryptic answer. “Let’s just say, that you and Ms. Lament here, are lucky that we do not hold uniform inspections at this school.”

Zazzalil was just getting more frustrated and desperate, “what does that even mean?!”

Jemilla, on the other hand, confused and intrigued by the comment, looked up at Zazzalil from where she was sitting and took a moment to properly inspect at her uniform for the first time that day. When her eyes reached the other girl’s neck, Jemilla froze in horror, a blush rising to her cheeks as she saw the tie her girlfriend was wearing. She quickly took out her own tie and looked down at it, hoping she was seeing things but knowing she wasn’t, before looking back up at Zazzalil who was still trying to get a straight answer out of the professor. All the while their friends just watched, trying to hold in their laughter.

“Zazz.” She whispered urgently, when Zazzalil ignored her, she tried again, standing up and reaching out to Zazzalil as she spoke to make sure she got the other girl’s attention. “Zazzalil!”

“What?!” When Zazzalil turned to see Jemilla had been the one to interrupt her, she opened her mouth to apologise for her outburst, but before she could, she registered still horrified and blushing face of her girlfriend, who was holding up her tie for Zazzalil to see. It took her a moment to register the importance of the tie, but once she had she gained a similar expression to Jemilla as she looked down at her own tie. “Shit.” She whispered, looking back up at Jemilla.

“Shit.” Jemilla agreed.

“Would either of you two care to explain how this situation has come to occur?” McGonagall considered that she may be having a little too much fun with this, before dismissing the notion.

“Uh…” Both girls were at a loss for words, neither having any idea how they could possibly explain this away.

“I am expecting an answer.”

Zazzalil eventually decided to go with the partial truth. “We got ready together this morning, I guess our ties just got mixed up in the haze of the morning.”

McGonagall was not going to let them off that easily though. “Considering the fact that you both live in completely separate parts of the castle, I fail to see how you would have come to be in such a situation as to be getting ready together.”

Jemilla scrambled for an answer to the non-question, just getting more and more flustered and so not thinking through her words properly. “Uh… we- well we…” she eventually decided to follow Zazzalil’s example and give a partial truth, not realising the consequences of such a thing. “We were out late together last night- “

The professor cut in before Jemilla could go any further. “Late last night? As in after hours? When the whole school is supposed to be in bed?” Both girls winced after each question, then fully cringed as McGonagall went on. “I would think that you two would know by now, being sixth years, and especially a prefect.” She threw a pointed look at Jemilla who looked down in shame. “That being out of your common room after hours is strictly against the rules. No exceptions. Especially not for some late night… canoodling. 

Professor McGonagall had wanted to make it clear that she knew exactly what the two girls had been sneaking out to do. Judging by the way that both their faces were turning redder than Chorn’s hair, she had succeeded.

“Both of you will serve one week’s detention with me, starting tonight.”

This broke Jemilla out of her haze of embarrassment, in all her six years at Hogwarts she had not received a single detention. Considering the kind of company she kept, this was really quite a miracle. “Detention?! But Profess- “

“Do not talk back to me, unless you want to make it double.” Her tone was strict and left no room for argument and Jemilla quickly shut her mouth, knowing that it wasn’t a bluff. McGonagall continued, “now, I believe we have disturbed everyone’s meal long enough, I expect to see you two in my office at eight o’clock sharp.” With that, she turned and made her way back to the teachers table.

At the sudden reminder of exactly where they were, another wave of embarrassment flooded over Zazzalil and Jemilla as they realised that the whole school had witnessed the conversation. They slowly sat back down as the rest of the students turned back to their own conversations, suddenly having something new and exciting to gossip about.

Jemilla groaned and slumped down on the table with her head in her hands, still not over the fact that she had a whole week’s detention. Zazzalil rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head reassuringly. There was no point in trying to hide her affections anymore after all, so the least she could do was comfort her girlfriend.

The rest of The Tribe, for their part, were slightly sympathetic. They had wanted to embarrass their friends, but maybe not quite so much as this. Which was why they were all trying their hardest to hold in their laughter, though a few giggles did escape here and there.

Suddenly Zazzalil remembered something that wiped the smirk off Keeri’s face and caused Jemilla to look up at her girlfriend with a glare. “Oh hey, this might not be the best time to bring this up, but whatever I’m going to anyway. J-mills, Keeri, you guys both owe me five galleons.” After all, Jemilla had been the one to mix up the ties, so Zazzalil had won the bet.

“Yeah well, you’re not getting a goodnight kiss from me for the whole week that we have detention.”

“What? No! Jemilla, think about this rationally!”

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it, the second installment. As I said in 'What If?' I don't have anything else written for the series at this point, just some vague ideas (namely Keeri catching them behind the greenhouses and Zazzalil finding the room of requirement) but I also have some uni stuff to catch up on so I'm not sure how long it might take for me to write them.   
> Also can anyone tell me how to keep italicised words in when I copy paste something from word?


End file.
